Sorrows: Lion King II, An Alternate Ending
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: Old, poorly written, and containing embarrassing author's notes. A twist on the final scene of the film. One-shot.


**The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: Alternate Ending**

**By Berry's Ambitions**

**A One-Shot TLK Fanfic**

**Author's Note: My first-ever fanfiction that was posted. It was sooo bad, and some fan-brat flamed me. TT So I took the document and decided to edit out all the typ-o's and extend this thing a bit. I don't own it though.**

"ZIRA!"

Zira glanced up at the princess--the one Kovu was seduced by--and only growled in utter disgust. "Give me your paw!" Simba's daughter urged. Zira snarled and swung her unsheathed paw at Kiara's paw. She felt satisfaction as the dark red blood began to flow. Kiara's amber eyes widdened in fear. No one had ever caused her bodily harm before. Not even as a cub.

"Why should I take your paw, princess? What will you do with me then?" Zira spat hatefully. "I'll help you," the other lion begged as she extended her bloody paw.

Those very words snapped Zira's last string of insanity, deep in her broken, tormented mind. Those so-called _kind words_...

Zira slowly, very slowly, turned to her, a look in her eyes that made the princess whimper.

"No, you ugly brute. NEVER. I swear, I'll come back, and kill Simba... AND everyone else who defied me. Just you wait."

With that, Zira retracted her claws from the edge of the cliff. She plummeted into the cold water and purposely pulled herself under. Kiara screamed, and, in her terror, toppled over her own ledge and splashed into the water.

"_Kiara_!" Kovu wailed. Vitani ran over hearing her brother's anguished shriek. Kiara thrashed around in the water, and was suddenly pulled underneath by a huge, dark brown paw.

That was the last the lions saw of the young lioness.

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

King Simba could not bare to look at the water where his daughter was killed. He had failed. First Kopa, now Kiara. Why did the Great Kings take away all his children? Why? What did he do to deserve it?

Then a new wave of emotion came over him. _Hate._ He hated Zira with everything he had, with all the power of his heart. She had taken away his children. Both of them.

He _knew_ Zira was dead, so all he could do was hope her spirit would be cursed. Cursed for her sins, cursed for his pain.

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

Nala, the great queen, was crying. Her daughter was dead. Zira took a life after all. Nala wondered where Kiara was going. To Mufasa? Would he take care of her?

Yes. Yes, he would. Nala wiped away her last salty tear, and let a mourning roar, letting the Great Kings know she was praying.

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

Kovu had never hurt this much. Never. Not even when his mother clawed his eye, scarring it.

His beloved princess was gone. The life he had hoped for, down the river. All because of his crazy mother.

Vitani walked over to her brother. Even if she had never really liked Kiara, her blue eyes were stained with tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered, his voice cracking, before she broke down.

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

Vitani wondered to herself why she was crying. She never liked Kiara, so why did it hurt so much?

Why?

"Why mother?" Vitani growled through her tears, "Why do you hate? Why don't you get over yourself, you blasted fool?"

Kovu turned to his sister. "Thanks," he croaked, "Thanks for being here for me."

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

When Nala told Sarafina the news about Princess Kiara's death, she practically fainted on the spot. Her granddaughter, murdered by a friend of Scar's?

What could be worse? Sarafina comforted the grieving Nala with a loving nuzzle. "There, there," she murmured, trying to hide her inner-torment for her daughter's sake.

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

Kiara's memorial was at dawn. All the Outlanders attended, and Simba promised them they could stay. Nala persuaded Simba to adopt Kovu and Vitani. Simba agreed.

He led his adopted children and wife to the very top of Priderock, and all four of them roared.

Kiara watched them from Heaven, smiling. "I love you all," she murmured. With that, she turned and ran to meet Mufasa.

_End._

**Author's Note: There. That makes it look SO much better. So, don't flame me or you just might get your ass banned.**

**Have a nice day! **


End file.
